


I thought you hate me

by Janaba



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janaba/pseuds/Janaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Takes place after 6x17] Bonnie wanted to forget Kai and all the things he did after she left him in the 1903 prison world, but then she realizes that if he dies his entire coven will die with him, too - including Jo and her baby. So she has to save him, wether she wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction about Vampire Diaries. I'm big bonkai shipper and I follow many people on tumblr to be up to date about everything. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm german and still learning english. Enjoy. ;)

There was this feeling inside of her which squashed her whole chest and let her heart beat strong and painful against her ribs. Actually, she should be happy, right? After all, she got her revenge when she left Kai in the 1903 prison world.   
At least, that was what she thought for the first 24 hours after their return. Because from now on, there wouldn’t be this idiot who would lurk around her all the time to fake apologies, only to stab her again afterwards.   
But when Bonnie came home and sank instantly into her pillows, she couldn’t see anything else than his face. The hopeful expression on it when he made a compliment about her palms (which she ignored successfully, by the way), his begging for forgiveness when he lay injured under her in the snow and finally, the expression in his eyes when he screamed her name and realized that she would really leave him there.   
She didn’t want to feel guilty because of Kai. At least he should know how she felt when he left her in his prison world without any hope for rescue, until she finally thought that it would be better to end her own life than being alone forever.   
The loneliness had been terrible. Days, weeks and months had passed in which she hadn’t spoken a single word. After a time she even stopped to lead the little calendar Damon and she made after their arrival. All she did was to sleep, eat and function. Just because there was this tiny glimmer of hope that she would ever get the chance to see her friends again.  
But Kai didn’t have this hope. He must know that she would never return for him. That he was punished with loneliness – again.   
Although she ‘only’ spent a few months in this hell, Kai had been there for more than 18 years.  
Bonnie stood up and walked with fast steps into the kitchen. There was no sense in thinking about this bastard when she actually planned to ban him out of her life forever. She breathed out loudly and opened one of those bottles which were still standing in her cupboard and she didn’t even bother to get a glass. The alcohol burned in her throat and she coughed. Maybe not the best idea to silence her thoughts, but her plan worked. Soon after that, she lay on her couch, wrapped in warm blankets and without any annoying thoughts, she sighed happily and closed her eyes. 

 

The next morning, Bonnie was aroused by a loud knocking. She yawned tiredly and looked to the watch on the kitchen wall. 06:14 am. She hadn’t even slept for 4 hours.  
The knocking became even louder and stronger and slowly, Bonnie started to worry about her front door. She crawled sighing out of her blankets and put quickly her clothes in order, before she stumbled to the door. »I’m coming«, she grumbled as she opened the door and saw a very agitated Damon standing in front of her, his hand still raised for another knock.  
»It’s 6 am! «, she complained and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
»I know, Bon«, Damon gave back in his typical teasing Damon-way. »If you believe me or not, we have a problem again«  
Bonnie moaned. »What problem? «  
»Ric just called and said that Jo collapsed. «, he explained and Bonnie looked at him, confused. »I don’t want to sound heartless, but why should I care? I barely know Jo and even if I would, it would be better to bring her to a doctor, isn’t it? «  
He furrowed his forehead. »Well, you know, that’s the point. Jo isn’t sick because she’s physically healthy. She has rather a magical problem«  
»And that would be? «, she asked.  
»Jo is Kai’s twin sister, so she’s also a part of this Gemini-Clan full of psychopaths. And because Kai is the leader now, he’s connected with every one of them«  
Bonnie closed her eyes. »Don’t say it, Damon«  
He continued with his little speech as if she never said something. »If Kai dies his entire coven will be die with him, what includes Jo and Alaric’s Baby. And it looks like it’s apparently not so rosy for that little bastard. «

 

Bonnie was angry. Very angry.   
»So no one of you have ever had the idea to tell me that Alaric’s Jo is the same Jo Kai talked about?! « she creamed incensed and looked angrily from Damon to Elena while Alaric’s held Jo’s Hand who lay on the couch with closed eyes.   
»Well first, it wouldn’t have been a great idea to overwhelm you with all those things right after your return and second«, said Damon and shrugged. »we thought that it was kind of obvious.«  
Bonnie shook her head and turned to Jo to lay her hand on her forehead. Her skin was strangely pale and cold although she was absolutely healthy.  
»Does someone know if Liv is in the same condition? «, Elena asked finally.   
Alaric nodded. »She’s doing the same. She’s at our home and Matt and Tyler take care of her. «  
»So, then it all has to do with Kai«, Damon concluded with an ironically grin on his face. »Seems like he didn’t handle your little sword fight as well as we thought«  
»We have to bring him back«, Elena said and looked at her friend compassionate.   
»I know, okay? «, Bonnie gave back frustrated and stood up. »I knew that we would have to get this little bastard back before he would try to kill himself. I’d just hoped that it would take a while. «  
»Well, actually …« - »What? «, Bonnie asked sharply. If looks could kill Damon would have landed unconscious on the floor again.  
»My mom built herself kind of a doll house while she was there. There are at least five parched vampires in the basement who haven’t seen blood for about a century. «  
Bonnie looked at him shocked before she started to scream at him: »And you tell me that only now?! «  
»Wow, all right, Bon Bon! « Damon raised his hands, reassuringly. »I didn’t know that the life of this idiot is so important to you«  
»I don’t care about him … but if he dies, his coven will die with him. And that’ll be my fault because you always let me in the dark! «  
Elena looked guiltily to the ground, but Damon held Bonnie’s gaze.   
»Listen, I know you don’t want to bring him back. But we have to, okay? I’ll keep him away from you«  
Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest again and looked between the two of them, until her gaze finally landed on Jo. She sighed. »Alright, I’ll do it. But I’ll curse you if you let him come near me again. «  
Damon winked. »Promise. «


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after 6x17] Bonnie wanted to forget Kai and all the things he did after she left him in the 1903 prison world, but then she realizes that if he dies his entire coven will die with him, too - including Jo and her baby. So she has to save him, wether she wants to or not.

And so Bonnie happened to be in the Salavtore’s living room just one day after her return, holding the ascendant in her hands and whispering the spell Kai used the day before.  
Elena stayed with Alaric, Jo and, most importantly, Lily who oughtn’t know that they would travel back to save Kai of her prison world.  
If she’d knew that, she would wanted to get her strange vampire friends back, too, who were probably just about to rip Kais throat out.  
Now, Damon was standing next to her and holding her hand while she whispered the spell: »Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema«  
The next moment they found themselves back in the wood, right on the same place they arrived yesterday.  
»C’mon, let’s search this idiot and let’s go back home as far as possible. «  
Bonnie wrapped her arms around her own body and they made their way off to Damon’s house. If those vampires were still there, it would only be possible that Kai was nearby. At least he have had almost two days time to find a shelter for himself and even with that wound she’d done to him he should’ve been able to reach that. Besides, it was the only house he knew a bit about in this area.  
Bonnie didn’t know what she would have expected. Maybe Kai sitting somewhere and stuffing food into his mouth like he used to do it. But the kitchen and also the living room were empty. While Damon even looked under the Couch, Bonnie found a few drops of blood on the floor. She bit her lower lip. »Damon« He turned his head and she gestured him to follow her.  
The blood guided in little, regularly drops to the stairs. Damon looked at Bonnie, saw the question in her eyes and nodded. They didn’t knew what they were about to find upstairs, but there wasn’t any other way than finding it out spontaneous. Kai had to be either above and hiding from Lily’s vampire friends, or he was already dead.  
It was weird for Bonnie to see the Salvatore’s house like this. She’d often been here, and because of her time with Damon in 1994 she knew meanwhile every inch of the rooms, but she noticed clearly that the house had changed with the time, too. Because Damon grew up here, he must know the house in this condition better than ever, so she followed him and the track of blood on the floor which seems to become even broader.  
A loud creak made both of them wince. Bonnie clung instinctively to Damon’s jacket and put a spell over them which covered them from the vampire who just came out of the room in front of them.  
She heard Damon drew in a sharp breath when he recognized the vampire from Lily’s imaginary doll house. He pushed Bonnie quickly behind his back to get her out of danger area, but as the vampire passed beside them without even to blink, he looked at her confused.  
»Cloaking spell. «, she whispered and gestured him to keep going. Damon grinned but did what she wanted him to do, and entered the room. However, they both covered their mouth and nose almost immediately with their hands because of the strong smell of blood and something that was about to rot.  
»That’s disgusting«, Bonnie coughed and kept looking for Kai, still holding her nose closed.  
Damon silently called out his name. »Kai? Come out, you little bastard. «  
They heard a rattling noise coming from an edge of the room in which Kai appeared the next moment. His black jacket lay over him like a blanket so that one couldn’t see the puddle of blood in which he was laying.  
He started a second try, and this time his laugh was clearer, although there was still his blood rustling in his lungs. »Actually, I thought I had to deal with this alone. «  
Damon walked quickly over to him and bit into his wrist to give Kai his blood who could feel almost immediately when the wounds on his body began to heal. »You’ll have to if you won’t shut up and get yourself out of here.«, Damon gave back dryly and pulled him roughly to his feet. Kai stumbled, slipped in his own blood and had to cling on Damon who looked at him with a disgusting look.  
»Let’s get out of here«, Bonnie murmured who watched the whole scene. She didn’t want to look at Kai and see his wounds which she did to him. The new Bonnie didn’t want to feel guilty because of him. But the old Bonnie retreated into a corner of her heart and began to sob because her whole plan of getting rid of him forever went terribly wrong.  
Damon started to move and pulled Kai with him, who let out a hurt groan each step he made but still kept moving, while Bonnie concentrated of putting another spell about them, so they wouldn’t run into those vampires right before they reached their destination.  
She held the front door open for Damon and Kai, and also closed it hard behind herself.  
»Faster« she urged silently. First because she was afraid of losing too much time and second because she didn’t want to risk to meet another of those vampire, who would soon discover their footprints in the snow.  
»Not that I’m trying« Kai gave back sarcastically but immediately shut up as he saw Bonnie’s death glare. Instead he grabbed into his pocket and pulled out the ascendant to give it to her. Embarrassed, she took it from him and lowered her eyes. Damon and she didn’t even think about asking him after the ascendant in their rush.  
»Thanks« she said reluctantly.  
»You’re welcome«  
She removed the cloaking spell from them so she could focus on the spell which should bring them home. »Give me your hands« she commanded and saw how both Damon and Kai closed concentrated their eyes as she touched their skin. Bonnie began to do the spell while there was still blood leaking out of the wound in her palm.  
She saw the bright light trough her closed eyelid as suddenly, she felt a deep pain in her back as something really sharp pierced her body. She gasped, opened her eyes and collapsed on the carpet in the Salvatore’s living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after 6x17] Bonnie wanted to forget Kai and all the things he did after she left him in the 1903 prison world, but then she realizes that if he dies his entire coven will die with him, too - including Jo and her baby. So she has to save him, wether she wants to or not.

»Bonnie! «  
She felt how two people sank to the ground next to her. The one laid carefully her head into his lap while the other pulled slowly something out of her back. The blood was running down her back and she screamed out.  
»I’m sorry«, someone whispered from nowhere, as something was pressed against her lips and she began to swallow reflexively.  
Someone pushed his arms under her body and lifted her up.  
»What are you doing? «  
»Lay her on the couch. «  
»You moron will let her fall. «  
»Got it. « Her head was gently placed on a pillow, when the hands on her arms suddenly disappeared. She heard a loud crash and the noise, as if someone sharped breathe. Her eyelids trembled as she tried to open them.  
»What did you do? «, someone growled from the other side of the room.  
»Ric, that wasn’t Kai«, another voice next to her gave back. Bonnie managed to open her eyes a bit and saw that it was Damon. »Well, exceptionally not. «  
Alaric was standing on the other side of the room, pressing his elbow against his future brother-in-laws throat. He relaxed after Damon’s words, but didn’t release his grip.  
»What happened, then? «, he gave back coolly and didn’t turn his eyes from Kai who groaned silently as the extant wound on his back was pressed against the rough wall. He held his gaze though.  
»One of those vampires who are still trapped there appeared suddenly as we were about to leave. No idea whether they thought Bonnie was a vampire, but I guess he tried to impale her. «, Damon gave back remorseful. Apparently he dealt with the fact that he didn’t see that coming.  
Bonnie coughed and Kai pulled Alaric from himself with only one move to go back to the couch. Damon held him from sitting next to her.  
»Guess it would be better if you leave now«, he said coldly and crossed his arms over his chest. Kai looked at Bonnie and nodded, before he left the house through the front door.  
While Alaric put away the shards of the broken vase he destroyed as he attacked Kai, Damon put a blanket over Bonnie.  
He mumbled something that sounded like »Sleep well, Bon Bon«, but she didn’t hear it any more as she already closed her eyes. 

It had been two days since their little jaunt to 1903, and Bonnie already felt like she did before. Well, almost. Although Damon gave her his blood to cure the wound on her back there was also still the fact that there was a psychopath running around in Mystic Falls which hurt her much more. At least she promised herself to banish him out of her life, and even that failed.  
Damon and Elena kind of imprisoned her the first day because they didn’t want her to walk around with Damon’s blood in her body. But when her best friend suggested keeping her away from everything until she was completely healed again, Bonnie had escaped.  
Now she was already hiding from her friends for hours. She didn’t really have a place to go to where they wouldn’t expect her to be, so she went to the cemetery of Mystic Falls.  
Bonnie blinked while she looked at her Gram’s grave stone. It was still unreal to her that she really was dead since she saw her a few times since then. She felt the sadness each time again though, and it brought tears to her eyes.  
There was still this picture of her grams in her head, that moment when she didn’t sense something bad. And then, the next moment, when she realized that she wasn’t breathing anymore.  
Bonnie didn’t know how long she stayed there. But her skin was cold in spite of the good weather and her hands were shaking as she heard the quiet ringing of her phone and pulled it out of her pocket.  
She suspected Damon or Elena to call her, but there was a unknown number on her display. She answered the call.  
»Hello? «  
»Bonnie? « Bonnie frowned as she heard the voice on the other side of the line. Where the hell got Kai her number from?  
»No, wait! Don’t hang up - «  
Bonnie pressed her finger on her smartphone to cancel the call. Only a few seconds later, she got a message. 

Please, Bonnie. I just want to talk to you!

She stared at the words and wanted to ignore the message, but she kind of forced herself to answer anyway.  
How do you get my number?  
It didn’t last a minute until she got the answer.  
Damon gave it to me.  
Bonnie cursed Damon and swore herself to make him pay for that.  
Why?  
She waited for an answer, and when she finally thought he might have given up, her phone started to make that quiet, whistling tone again.  
Too much to write it in a message. Can I talk to you? Please.  
Another message arrived since she didn’t answer.  
Where are you?

That doesn’t concern you. 

He didn’t texted back after that and Bonnie closed her eyes satisfied. She didn’t believe he gave up, but maybe she would have some peaceful time until he starts another plan. She leaned her head against the tree and turned off her phone. She could have stayed there for hours if there hadn’t been this voice which pulled her out of her thoughts.  
»The cemetery? Really? «  
Bonnie ripped her eyes open and gave Kai a bad glance who leaned against a grave stone a few meters from her.  
»What are you doing her? « The question came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She didn’t want to talk to him, actually – she wanted him to leave -, and no she admitted it anyway.  
»Told you I want to talk to you«, he gave back and shrugged. He looked better than the last time she saw him. His skin got color again and there was this typical, sarcastic grin on his face. God, she hated that grin.  
»And I told you I’m not interested in a conversation with you« She grabbed her phone and got to her feet, only to disappear into the opposite direction of him.  
»Where are you going? «, Kai asked irritated.  
»Away from you«, she gave back and just ran through the grave stones without any target when she was pulled back on her hand the next moment. She expected pain she had felt often enough when Kai absorbed her magic, but it didn’t come. She looked at her hand which was still in his. She shook him off determined and wanted to turn around, when her gaze landed on something behind him and she frowned.  
»Bonnie? « Kai followed her eyes and watched the grave stone in front of them. Rudy Hopkins.  
He didn’t know that man, but how should he? This man lived in Mystic falls and died only one year ago.  
But she still looked straight to the name on that stone and Kai saw who tears welled up in her eyes. He was worried that she would start to cry, so he touched carefully her arm, but she shook him off immediately.  
»Leave me alone«, she snapped. »Why don’t you understand that I don’t want to talk to you? I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to have to see you, I don’t even want to have to think about you! «  
Kai took a step back as she threw him the rough words right in the face and watched her standing in front of the grave stone. He saw how her shoulders shake and followed her despite her words.  
»Who was he? « He knew she didn’t want to talk about at, probably less to him than to everyone else. That’s why he was surprised when he heard her quiet voice. »My father. «  
Bonnie was still staring at the grave stone as in trance when Kai suddenly stand next to her and held a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged his shoulders without saying something. So she took the flowers from him and laid them on the ground in front of the dark grave stone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after 6x17] Bonnie wanted to forget Kai and all the things he did after she left him in the 1903 prison world, but then she realizes that if he dies his entire coven will die with him, too - including Jo and her baby. So she has to save him, wether she wants to or not.

It was strange. No, almost awkward.   
She heard his flat breaths next to her, while her gaze flew from the grave stone to her hands in her lap. The flowers he had given her before lay in front of her on the ground. And next to her sat the psychopath who wouldn’t want to leave her life.   
»Did you plan to stay here forever? «, she asked and heard the quiet rustle of clothes as he shrugged.   
»Guess that depends on something«  
»On what? «, she asked and looked at him. Kai grinned and shook his head.   
»Depends on whether you’re going to burst some veins in my head if I start to annoy you. «, he gave back calmly and started to pull blades of grass out of the earth, just to strew them slowly over the ground again, as if it was the most important thing he had ever to do in his whole life.   
Bonnie twisted her eyes. »I’m still thinking about it«, she gave back and heard his laugh. She didn’t like his reaction. As if he didn’t thought she would try to curse him if she had to. It seemed like he didn’t take her seriously and that was something that really pissed her off.   
»Why are you doing that?«, she asked out of nowhere and Kai looked at her, questioned.   
»What?«  
»All of this. Acting as if you had feelings and sitting here with me as if we were friends. Why? « Kai lowered his gaze and looked as his hands while he continued picking the blades of grass. Bonnie didn’t know whether he was thinking about an answer or just ignoring, for which reason she added: »Are you trying to do the same as you did in the prison world? Make me trust you and then - «  
»No«, Kai said resolved and shook his head. He stared at her with his alarmingly hypnotic blue-grey eyes and shook his head again as she said nothing. »I don’t want to hurt you, Bonnie«, he said. »And even if you don’t believe me … I have no reason to hurt you. We’re even. «  
Bonnie looked at him, surprised. »Even? When was all of this ever about being even? «  
»Maybe not for you. «, he gave back. »But I never wanted to hurt you. «  
»You didn’t want to hurt me?«, she burst out and jumped to her feet. Kai did the same while her almost furious gaze lay on him. »You shot an arrow through my stomach! You choked me, you - «  
»I know what I did, okay?«, he gave back and frowned. »But did you forget that you’re not as innocent as you think you are? You stabbed me with an ax without knowing that I couldn’t die. And damn, you took the only chance to escape that hell away from me after I’ve spend almost twenty years there. Alone. « Kai’s voice became louder as he spoke just to whisper the last few words. »And just you from all people of this damn world should know how it felt like to spend a long time completely alone. So, please don’t tell me that this is all just my fault. «  
Bonnie could see that something inside him had broken. She didn’t know what, but she could she how the old Kai burst out through his words. The expression in his eyes – which wavered between anger and frustration – made her suspicious and let her ask herself for the very first time whether all the things she’d done didn’t only hurt the part of him which was controlled by Luke’s emotion, or if she’d even hurt him when he didn’t even know how to spell ‘feelings’.  
»I - « Her voice was rough and she couldn’t continue talking, but Kai interrupted her anyway.   
»No, just leave it, Bonnie«, he gave back and took a deep breath. »I’ve said everything that had to be said. And I’m still standing here, begging almost on my knees for your forgiveness while I didn’t even thought about being mad at you for what you did for a second. «  
And with this, he turned around and left without looking back. 

 

Bonnie Bennett had never thought about feeling guilty for something she did to Kai Parker. She didn’t even thought for a second about how he felt when Damon and she wanted to leave him in the prison world where he spent his last twenty years.   
And now, there she was: Sitting in her room and staring at the number on her phone which was meanwhile saved as ‘Kai Parker’. If she would be still the Bonnie she had been before their stay in 1994, she would have already called him and apologized for everything. But the Bonnie she was now wanted to be unforgiving as long as she could. That’s why she felt somehow relieved when she heard the familiar tone of her phone and opened the message which just arrived.

'I’m sorry for what I said to you.'

Bonnie frowned as the next message arrived. 

'I mean it’s all true, but I didn’t want to blame you.'

'It’s okay', she wrote back. 

'Are we even?' Thereupon, Bonnie sent one of those smileys back who held a thumb up. To send something else back could mean something to him, like that she’d forgiven him, but she thought anyway that he already guessed that.   
Her phone made the quiet noise again, and as Bonnie read the message, her lips formed a smile. 

'Good Night, Bonnie.'

'Night, Kai.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place after 6x17] Bonnie wanted to forget Kai and all the things he did after she left him in the 1903 prison world, but then she realizes that if he dies his entire coven will die with him, too - including Jo and her baby. So she has to save him, wether she wants to or not.

The weeks passed by and Bonnie was surprised how rarely she met Kai since their last meeting. She ignored him as hard as she could as he kept annoying her, but when she accepted his apologize he started to stay away from her? The few times she had seen him – mostly at the Salvatore mansion, for whatever reason – he just greeted her and disappeared afterwards. The others said he wasn’t planning something but a wedding gift for Jo and Alaric, but somehow she couldn’t really believe that. Especially since he wasn’t officially invited to the wedding which was already in a few days.   
When Bonnie decided to visit the house of the Salvatore’s, she didn’t meet Kai but his better half. And with that, she meant literally his better half; his twin sister Jo.   
»Hey Jo«, Bonnie greeted her. »Already nervous? «  
Jo laughed quietly, but one could hear a nervous undertone in her voice anyway. »I don’t even have time to think about what will happen the next days, how could I be nervous? «  
Bonnie smiled slightly. »So much to do at the hospital? «  
»Wish it would be. «, she gave back and sighed. »More that my annoying brother is always lurking around my front door and wants to do something. «  
Bonnie raised an eyebrow. »Kai? «, she asked to be sure.  
The expression in Jo’s eyes became a bit sad. »Don’t have another one any more. «  
Bonnie nodded quickly and went on what Jo had said before. »What do you mean with that? With ‘wants to do something’? «  
Jo laughed and put the stack of paper on the table which she had hold in her arms the whole time. »I gave him some of Liv’s DVDs and hoped that he would stay away from me. Sadly, he kept phoning me regularly anyway and complained about how much he missed the last eighteen years. «  
Bonnie laughed together with her and imagined Kai, sitting in front of his TV alone at home and watching old movies.  
She opened her mouth to say something as Jo’s phone began to ring. She gave her an apologizing gaze before she put her phone from her pocket. Sighing, she answered the call. »What is it, Kai? «  
Bonnie watched Jo’s annoyed expression while she listened to the really long answer of her brother.   
»It’s just a film, Kai. – No. – Why should I know something like that?. – Stop … - I hang up now. Bonnie’s here, it’s really impolite to speak to you now. Yes - « Jo looked at her. »Kai said hi. «  
Bonnie just nodded and said down at the kitchen table while Jo tried to get rid of her brother. She sighed as she finally hung up.   
»One day, this guy will kill me«, Jo murmured to herself and added for Bonnie: »And I don’t mean physically! «  
Bonnie grinned. She didn’t want it though. »What did he do? «  
»He’s alone at home and watching the DVDs I gave him. And now he’s complaining that he doesn’t like the ending. Guess I’ll have to look after him, it seems like he’s drunk. I don’t want him to walk around like that and - « Something in her pocket started to make a loud noise and Jo put it out. It was something like a detector; Bonnie guessed that she needed it for work. »Crap«, she cursed and narrowed her eyes.   
»What’s wrong? «, Bonnie asked and watched her. Jo sighed again.   
»One of the surgeons at the hospital suddenly became sick and I have to take his shift. «, she said quickly and put all her stuff back in her pocket. »And Ric is away with Damon and I can’t asked him to look after Kai - « Jo seemed to try to find a solution, but her face lightened up when she looked at Bonnie again.   
Bonnies eyes widened. »No! «  
Jo looked at her with big pleading eyes and Bonnie swore to herself that this expression deserved an award. »Please, Bonnie! I know what he did to you, but he probably won’t even realize you’re there in his current state. Please? You just have to stop by and confiscate the alcohol. «  
Bonnie stared at her for a moment to make sure she was serious. But when Jo didn’t flinch, Bonnie backed down. So much for the new Bonnie who put herself before everyone else.   
»Fine. But you owe me something. «   
Jo grinned lightly and put a piece of paper and a key on the table. Bonnie saw that there was an address written on it.   
»Call me if something’s wrong«, she gave back, then she formed a ‘Good luck and thanks’ in her direction and disappeared through the door. 

Bonnie parked her car in front of a small brown house which she eyed skeptically. While she watched a few butterflies flying over the surprisingly green lawn in front of the house, she wondered how a guy like Kai Parker could live at a place which seemed to be so idyllic. She looked at Jo’s paper again, to make sure that she found the right address as she heard the noise of broken glass from the house. That sounded a lot more like Kai, and so she quickly locked her car and went to the front door. She didn’t know if she should rang the doorbell or just walk in – after all, Jo gave her the key. So Bonnie just unlocked the door, the apologize in her head that Jo would have had a good reason to give her the key. Besides, it would be nice to be one step ahead of Kai than usual.   
Bonnie found him in his living room, lying on the couch under a big blanket and a big empty bottle in his hands. He looked at her, but he couldn’t focus his eyes on her. He raised his hand to wave, but let it fall again after half way. His cheeks glistened in the light of the TV where the credits rolled. There were a few DVDs on the table, stacked on several piles.   
»Kai? « Bonnie stepped closer and turned on the light. They lightened up the whole room and Bonnie could take a look on the bottle in his hands. Tequila.   
Kai twisted his eyes and made noise which seemed to be a whimper.   
»Why are they doing that, Bonnie? «, he murmured and clutched the bottle tighter as Bonnie came to pull it away from him. While she stepped closer, she could take a look on the open packing of the DVD whose credit just disappeared from the TV screen. Her gaze flew between the TV and Kai, and she couldn’t believe that the guy who killed half his family and hurt herself more than once just sat in front of her, sobbing while the credits of ‘Titanic’ disappeared from the screen.   
Just before Bonnie could ask what this somebody had done, Kai gave her the answer.   
»There was enough space on this damn door! Rose could’ve saved him! «, he whined.   
Bonnie pressed her lips together and pulled the bottle out of his hands. »You had enough alcohol, don’t you? And how in the world did you get the idea to drink Tequila? Alone? «  
Kai ignored her and instead, he murmured: »Liv knew how Luke reacted to films like that … She … ! She knew what this would do to me! «  
Kai blinked and tried to look at her, but the light blinded him too much, so that he held his hand in front of his eyes as protection. Bonnie sighed and pulled him off the couch. Just when he stood feet, he tottered and tipped against her. Bonnie also swayed with his weight on her, but somehow she managed to straighten him again and to put one of his arms around her shoulders.  
»Where’s your bedroom? «, she asked gasping and directed Kai to the door behind which she suspected the corridor. Kai toddled next to her and grinned at her words.   
»Wow, Bon …! Let me first buy you a drink, before we … - « He burped and Bonnie was far too scared to be threw up by him as that she could slap him for his comment.   
As she didn’t expect any information from Kai anymore, she tried to find the bedroom herself. Unfortunately for her, there were only a bathroom, a pantry and a room where he did god knows what behind the first three doors, but despite his condition Kai seemed to bother that she was sniffing in his privacy. He pulled her to the end of the corridor – as far as he could -, where were staircase. Bonnie moaned. Fate must just have waited to give her the opportunity to drag a drunken Kai Parker up the stairs. But actually Kai wasn’t as cumbersome as she had suspected. He walked slowly and sat both feet on every stair, but they finally reached the upper floor. His bedroom was just next to the stairs, so that she just had to open the door and carry him to his bed.   
Well, that was what she thought. But it seemed that Kai didn’t want to let her go as fast as she wanted. Instead, he put his other arm around her, too, when she pushed him onto his bed so that both of them landed together on the soft mattress.   
»Let go of me! « Bonnie tried to escape his grip, but Kai didn’t seem interested at all. Actually, he laughed and started to sing Celine Dion’s ‘My heart will go on’ for which every talent show judge would have slapped him and throw him off the stage.   
She felt how his chest vibrated under her and she could smell his alcoholic breath which blew into her face and made her cough.   
Since Kai didn’t show any sign to let her go – but instead just closed his eyes and apparently wanted to fell asleep like this -, Bonnie put her elbow in his rips. Kai made a noise which she couldn’t assign and loosened his grip. Bonnie took her chance and escaped him and almost jumped to the opposite wall what made Kai laugh again.   
Unsure about what to do, she just stood there and watched the boy who was already half asleep. She didn’t want to cover him up because she didn’t want to end in the same situation as earlier, but she couldn’t let him lie on his back either. If he would really choked on his own vomit and pulled the whole Gemini-Coven to death, she could just let him rot in the prison world. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with him now.   
»Kai. «, she said and only got a murmured ‘Hmmmmm’ as an answer.   
»Turn around and lay yourself on your side. «  
»Then you give me a kiss? «, he mumbled with closed eyes.   
Bonnie’s eyes widened. »What? «  
»Then you give me a kiss? «, he repeated for her.   
»Definitely not with your alcoholic breath. «  
»On the cheek, then? «  
»No. «  
»On the forehead? «  
»No.«  
He grumbled, but he turned around anyway. Bonnie sighed relieved and brushed her hair from her face while she could only hear Kai’s quiet breathing. As she walked to the door to leave the room, she heard a quiet »Good night, Bonnie. «  
»Good night, Kai«, she gave back and a few seconds later, she heard how his breath became more regular. As peaceful as he looked right now – god, he looked then years younger when he was sleeping -, she wished that he would have a massive hangover when he woke up the next morning when she walked through the mess he left in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

»I can’t believe that they really force us to something like that«, Jo murmured and laid her hands over Alaric’s. Her fiancé was behind her and caressed her belly slowly as he looked at her in the mirror.  
»They are like that. Actually, I wonder that Caroline hasn’t already fired our wedding planner so she could organize it all herself. «, Alaric gave back and placed a kiss on her dark hair. Jo sighed.  
»But to let us spend the night separated from each other … «, Jo began, but Alaric interrupted her.  
»Nothing will happen to you. Bonnie and Elena are going to stay with you; you don’t have to be afraid. «, he promised, but Jo turned around and lay her hands around his neck to look into his eyes.  
»You know what I mean«, she gave back and Alaric smiled.  
»We have the rest of our lives to spend it together. «  
Jo’s lips curled into a smile, too, and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Alaric pulled her even closer to him so he could smell her sweet perfume which was so familiar to him.  
When they broke apart, Jo looked serious. »What about Kai? «  
»What do you mean? «  
»Shall we invite him to the wedding? «, Jo asked with a nervous undertone in her voice. Alaric looked at her to assess whether she was serious. After that, he shrugged.  
»He’s your brother. It’s your decision to invite him or not. After all he’s done. «, he said calmly and looked at his fiancée who sighed at his words.  
»You know, everything inside me screams to completely banish him out of my life and to forget him. He killed half of my family and hurt me and chased the twins and … - « Jo took a deep breath. »I really wish I could hate him. I did hate him, really. But since he merged with Luke, I have this feeling that I … get him back. I mean, he wasn’t always like that. And somehow he developed more and more into the Kai he was before the big drama with our father. And I’m afraid that he’ll distract himself from that again. «  
Alaric looked at her for a long moment; he then lowered his gaze and grabbed something behind him. When he laid the pretty envelope with the silver lettering in her hand without saying something, she smiled. 

 

Kai had a smile on his lips, too, when he opened the front door to invite his sister inside. His head felt like he got under a car, but he was happy that Jo visited him … voluntarily.  
»Well, Sissy, what do I owe the honor? « Kai waved his hands and offered her a chair in his kitchen, while he opened the fridge. »What do you want to drink? Well, you don’t really have a choice, actually. You have to drink water, I have only alcohol. «  
Jo shook her head at his chatter, but it touched her that he thought of her pregnancy. »Water it is«, she said and watched her brother pulling a glass out of the cupboard and putting it down in front of her just a few seconds later, filled with water.  
Instead of drinking it, she eyed suspiciously the bottle of beer Kai opened on the other end of the table. »It’s just morning, Kai. «, she said after one gaze on her clock. »Shouldn’t you take a break of alcohol after yesterday? «  
Kai laughed and shook his head, but put the bottle down and massaged his temples gently. »Well, Alcohol works better than painkillers. «, he gave back. »I also don’t trust this chemical stuff. « He shuddered at the thought of the new medications which were marketed everywhere.  
Jo sighed. »You won’t be able to avoid them if you continue like this and get alcohol poisoning. «, she gave back but Kai ignored her. Jo knew him although she hadn’t seen him for almost twenty years. And she also knew that he became very suspicious if something didn’t fit for him. For example the hangover he couldn’t get rid of at the moment.  
Kai straightened up. »So, Josette, why are you here? «  
Jo always thought that it was absolutely normal that Kai and she had the same eye color. At least they were twins, and that she thought she would look into her own eyes when she looked at him hadn’t bothered her. But as he started to rebel it felt like the reproachful expression in his eyes was her own, because she had blamed herself for his behavior. She was his sister after all, and it hurt her to see how departed himself from her.  
But as Kai looked at her now, it almost felt just as formerly, and that broke her heart. She quickly pushed the thin envelope over the table to him before he would interpret her stare wrong.  
Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked at the front side of the card which was adorned by a picture of her and Alaric. »I’m officially invited? «, he asked and looked at her surprisingly unsure. Jo nodded.  
»You know what my presence will do to your fairytale wedding, right? «, he noticed and leaned back in his chair. »I guess I’m not the only one of our crazy family who is invited. «  
»Dad will be there, too. «, she gave back and Kais look darkened. »I didn’t want to invite him, but somehow I had to. He’s our father, and he will never talk to me again if I don’t invite him. «  
Kai huffed. »Would that be so bad? « A reproachful glare from Jo let him sigh. »Yeah, I get it. You’ve always been one of those girls who use to dream of their perfect wedding. Big Barbie wedding dress, flowers everywhere, glitter and – of course – the father who accompanied his daughter to the altar. « Kai rolled his eyes. »I do understand you, really. But yet I can’t promise you something that concerns my behavior towards him. «  
While Kai crossed angrily his arms in front of his chest, Jo dropped her gaze to the glass in her hands. Of course she had known that a confrontation between the both of them wouldn’t act out good. She even guessed that they would immediately kill each other after not even one second, but she fervently hoped that there was a way to avoid it.  
»Malachai«, she began although she knew how much he hated to hear his full name. »I’ll ask Dad to leave, just after the ceremony. Until then, I beg you to just ignore him. «  
»Josette, this man treated me like crap my whole life and then, he locked me in a prison world. «, Kai answered menacingly calmly. »And you expect me to do nothing? «  
»I don’t expect you to do it, I beg you. «, she gave back and looked at him. »Please, Kai. Do me the favor. Somehow, I want the both of you to be there, but I don’t want to lose another family member. «  
Kai looked at her for a very long time, until he finally shook his head and sighed. »You really didn’t change within the last eighteen years. «  
Jo smiled because she knew Kai had given in. She always thought she had been his weakness, although she didn’t knew at that point whether it was that he couldn’t become the leader of the coven without merging with her or if he really cared about her.  
»Thank you«, she said quietly and Kai pressed his lips together, watching Jo standing up shortly thereafter.  
»I have to work«, she said as Kai also stood up to come with her to the front door.  
»The sweet Josie, always on the go. «, her brother sighed and for a short moment, she could see the smile on his lips.  
As Kai opened the door for her, he hesitated. His first reflex was to just close the door behind her and to devote himself to the task of getting rid of his hangover through more alcohol. Maybe he could just shake her hand, and -  
The decision was taken away from him as Jo just pulled her arms around him and layed her head against his shoulder. Since she was wearing flat shoes she was almost a head smaller than he, and in front of his inner eye Kai could see the last time she hugged him. The déjà vu was so strong that he almost felt how he took her thin arms from his body and pushed her from him. But now, he just froze. Then, really carefully, he took her in his arms and squeezed her slightly.  
»See you at the wedding, sissy«, he said as he quickly broke the embrace.  
Jo nodded with a smile and said goodbye to him. And while she went to her car and heard the front door close again, she was still smiling because Kai didn’t reject her. He had quickly backed away from her, but he received her.  
And that – she assured herself fervently again and again – was a step in the right direction. 

 

Bonnie loved shopping with her friends. Really, she loved it. And she loved Caroline and Elena more than anything, but sometimes, they were just arduous.  
Just like today. Since Bonnie had just been back for a few weeks it was clear that she hadn’t had the chance to prepare herself for the wedding since she found out about it.  
And as Bonnie woke up this morning, she had stared directly into she grinning facing of Elena and Caroline who decided to kidnap her for the day.  
Now, she was sitting in at least the tenth shop and watched Caroline holding different dressed.  
»What do you think? Soft pink or rather beige? I tend to green, though«, she said and glared at the dresses.  
»Do you even have an own dress? «, Bonnie asked finally while Caroline hanged back the pretty pink dress to the place where she’d discovered it. It was surely beautiful; It came down to her knees and had a pretty, sweetheart neckline, but Bonnie didn’t really like it. It just didn’t fit herself – but Caroline herself -, and that was the reason why she strictly refused to try it on at all.  
»Oh yeah. I already bought my dress when the invitations arrived. Elena has one to, of course, she the bridesmaid. They’ll all wear purple dresses at the wedding, and - « Caroline was interrupted by Elena who was suddenly behind her, a bride grin on her face and a coat hanger in her hand.  
»I found the perfect dress for you«, she announced Bonnie and held her best friend her new discovery under her nose. »Come on, try it! «, the both of them urged and Bonnie sighed and took the dress to enter the fitting room.  
A few minutes later, she plucked some cloth to right and left the fitting room. Caroline grinned and giggled a bit, while Elena looked at the dress confidently.  
»That’s it! «, Caroline exclaimed enthusiastically. Bonnie smiled lightly, but looked unsure at the soft material on her body. »Are you sure? I mean, I don’t even know if the color even suits me …«  
»No, don’t even argue! «, Elena interrupted her. »You look beautiful. And just watch, you’ll put all to shame. «


End file.
